Legends VS Survivor
by The Poke Spectre
Summary: 25 poor legendary Pokemon. 7 Ultra Beasts. 1 insane author and lots and lots of money up for grabs. Get ready for the most painful and humorous Survivor series yet. You the viewers have their fates in your hands as you vote who you want to win the first ever Legend VS Survivor!
1. Chapter 1

In his office, far, far away. The jackass Author known as The Poke Spectre was living the life.

"Ah! I'm so glad I jumped the boat and moved on to sun and Moon!" Spectre said to himself as he poured himself another glass of tequila.

Being the greedy bastard he was, the author was rolling around in the reviews, follows and favourites.

"Oh! Systemofadown65 is follow now! And Ascalon-The Last Dragon has just reviewed! This is the life!" Spectre said while stretching.

Suddenly, a large figure appeared in front of him.

Spectre pulled down his glasses and sighed.

"And this is where my fun gets ruined." He said to himself.

Valhond the admin was looming over him.

"You are a piece of shit." He shouted at his former student.

"Why?" Spectre questioned with his smart arse attitude kicking in.

"You left the legendaries in that blasted mansion in the middle of hyperspace!" Valhond hissed.

"Oh yeah. How they doing?" Spectre asked. "Wraith killed them yet?"

"Wraith got so bored waiting for the next update. Resulting in him just leaving!" Valhond told the lazy Author.

"And Rayquaza and Latias kid?"

"It hatched into a green Latias."

Spectre looked nervous.

"Meloetta still insane?"

"In a psychiatrist hospital and is making a full recovery!" Valhond muttered.

"Shit… Well! Good for them! I don't care!" Spectre laughed.

"Alright Mr. I'm so good at writing! Let's see how you cope with this!" Valhond yelled.

Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"I challenge you to maintain your current Sun and Moon story while writing another!"

"Piece of cake." Spectre said shrugging his shoulders. "What you got in mind?"

"Reality TV."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Spectre swore, already dropping the F-bomb in the first chapter. "Nobody watches that shit! It's all boring and fake!"

"The stuff the humans make yes. Like the Kardashian shit. However, with you being the autistic fuckwit you are should spice things up!" Valhond explained.

"Thanks?" Spectre responded, unsure to be offended or not. "What reality show you got in mind?"

Valhond smirked.

"Pokemon VS Survivor."

* * *

 _SO YES! A new story. My Sun and Moon story is my priority but I wanted to test myself to see if I can maintain uploads between the two._

 _All the legendary talk is a reference to my other stories. One I was doing and then I started the Sun and Moon story._

 _Which return with the same personalities and more._

 _I do warn you, with these stories, their is no boundaries. Peeps that have read the Legends stories know that._

 _NOW! My Survivor story is going to work differently to others._

 _YOU VOTE WHO IS ELIMINATED! A poll will be set up and you guys vote. You can work together to eliminate someone if its open and sometimes it could be closed. The results will be announced at the start of next chapter._

 _Host will be yours truly!_

 _And yeah. Let the crude and cringie jokes begin._


	2. Episode 1 - Return of Spectre

**LEGENDS VS SURVIVOR: Episode 1 - Return of Spectre.**

* * *

(The Alola region.)

A woman with light blue hair was walking down the streets of Heahea city.

She was capturing a lot of attention.

Maybe it was due to her tight dress that showed off her womanly features. She wore a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and a large straw hat on her head.

She entered a café and saw the reason she was here.

"Ah! Miss Alicen!" the man called out. He looked about in his 60's. He could even be the women's father thanks to his age.

"Mr. President of Kanto." Alicen purred.

"Please! You know to call be Reginald hoho!"

"I know I'm just teasing!" she giggled. "Are you sure this is right? You are married after all…" she said again as the President approached her, feeling her sides and features thanks to the tight dress.

"No. Its fine."

"I just got to go toilet quickly." Alicen said before rushing off.

Reginald waited patiently for her to return, which took a fair while.

After 7 minutes, Alicen finally returned.

"That took an awfully long time." He commented.

"Well when you got to go, you got to go." She added. "Can I see it?"

Reginald signalled to his guards who pulled out a giant diamond.

"It's so pretty!" Alicen muttered as she grabbed it in her two hands.

"You can have it my beautiful." Reginald purred.

Alicen mouth opened as she smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." She said, placing it in her handbag.

She pulled down her top to flash the president with her breasts before putting them away.

"Later tonight. Lostim hotel. Cya there!" Alicen said walking out as Reginald watched her arse in the tight dress.

As soon as Alicen got out, she gave off an evil smirk.

After getting about 20 meters away, she pulled out her phone and tapped a button, resulting in the building she was just in to explode.

She threw away the glasses and sunhat to ground and pulled out a eyepatch to place over her fake eye.

The women began to call someone.

"Lunala. I got the gem." She spoke.

" _Excellent! Good Job Azelf. You really do live up to your title as a terrorist."_ Lunala spoke on the phone.

"Whatever you say tranny. I'm on my way back." Azelf muttered before hanging up. She threw the phone on the ground and pulled out a small handgun and shot it.

It took around 20 minutes to reach the Ozone strip club.

She showed her pass to the guards as they escorted her to the top level to find a girl with purple hair.

Azelf pulled the diamond out and threw it to her.

"Careful with it!" Lunala screeched.

"Uh huh. I got and killed a few guys. Gimme what I want." Azelf demanded.

"Straight to the point." Lunala said still with a male's voice.

"Listen. I can't take you serious after you had a sex change." Azelf laughed.

"Not my fault. Apparently in the Pokedex, it is said when my pre-evolution Cosmog is a female, she evolves into a Lunala. Arceus got pissed I was a male and forced me to have a sex change." Lunala hissed as a girl in lacy lingerie handed her 4 photos.

"And the nickname Tranny Bat was born. Groudon actually was useful for once!" Azelf laughed.

Lunala cursed under his breath and gave Azelf the photos as she grinned at the sight of them.

"YES!" Azelf shouted.

"Why do you care so much?" Lunala asked curiously.

"When you have photos of your sister having sex, it really can be used as excellent blackmail!" Azelf explained.

"You are truly evil." Lunala chuckled.

"And this is coming from a guy with gender issues, who runs a strip club and some wannabe mafia!" Azelf said before the speaker's bass sent her to the ground.

 **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM!**

"Grr! DJ X! Turn it down." Lunala screamed as the bass was turned down slightly.

Azelf look over to the where the DJ was located.

"I swear I do not understand why Arceus let the Ultra Beasts stay at the Hall." Azelf muttered.

"I mean Xurkitree is pretty into his DJ work."

"Nice to know. Pleasure doing business with you!" Azelf said before returning to the hall.

* * *

Arceus slowly woke up and smiled to the sounds of the chirping birds nearby.

With the inclusion of the sudden Ultra Beasts, they had to renovate.

Naturally, Arceus got the best room with an outside heated pool and a view of the world. She also had an indoor waterfall.

After the jackass, Author ditched them, Valhond pulled them out and returned them back to their world. It has been 5 years now.

A lot had changed. More legendaries had arrived and the Alolan ward had to be made. However, beings known as the Ultra-Beasts arrived as well. The senior legend noticed that the Alola legendaries and them did not get along, so they built a separate ward for the 7 of them.

"Barghhh!" a loud voice roared, waking up the sleeping Giratina and annoying Arceus.

"Urgh… It's too early in the morning. Arceus please?" Giratina asked his wife.

Oh yeah, they also got married.

"Can't you?" Arceus argued back.

"I did it last time!" Giratina argued back as well.

Arceus moaned and went out on to the porch to find Guzzlord eating away at the side of a mountain.

"Bad Guzzlord! Bad!" Arceus screamed as the dragon dark type turned to her and smiled with his large mouth. He was kind of like a pet for Arceus and Giratina.

"Do I have to come down there and moonblast you!?" she threatened.

"Baarhhg!" Guzzlord barked, incapable of talking. He understood though and stopped eating the mountain before mummy moonblasts him.

Arceus groaned as she needed coffee before another day of hell begins.

After the disappearance of the author and the introduction of the Alolan legends, Arceus had changed things up a lot while legends lived their own life's.

Darkrai and Xerneas now lived together in the Kalos region.

Despite hating him for oh so many years, Latios and Reshiram now work together in the international police unit.

Rayquaza and Latias also had moved out but come back often. Latias request was to make sure their daughter, Tia had a semi normal life like school and stuff. Latias worked as a teacher while Ray still spent most of his work as a Pokemon, ensure Tweedledumb and tweedie don't destroy the world.

Azelf barely spent any time here anymore. She would either be out exploding things or killing people. If she was here though, she would normally be in her room.

Arceus also made the rule that if you are inside the hall, you had to be in human form. Due to this limiting the chances of things being destroyed. Outside, you can be whatever you want.

* * *

Elsewhere, Groudon and his crew were making fun of Kartana.

"Look at the little midget!" Groudon whispered to Regirock and Thundarus.

Kartana was slicing away at the holograms with his violent blade like arms.

"Watch this. Hey short stuff!" Thundarus called out as the drawn sword Pokemon turned to them.

"Why have you disturbed me?" he asked with a Japanese accent.

"You think are big and tough huh? Just because you're an Ultra freak doesn't your str-"Thundarus taunted till Kartana flew at him and slice his hand clean off with the katana he was wielding.

Blood spewed everywhere as the three bullies freaked out while Kartana continued with his training.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! MAKE IT STOP!" Groudon roared.

"I DON'T KNOW MAN! I'M LIKE STONED RIGHT NOW! Heh, stoned. Get it? Cuz I'm a rock type." Regirock laughed.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT REGIROCK!" Groudon screamed as some of the pouring blood got in his mouth.

Kartana was tired of their screaming and floated away.

Rayquaza passed by and groaned as Kartana walked past him.

"GROUDON! Shut up!" Rayquaza roared as a small light green Pokemon flew by him.

"Papa? Can we go visit Mister Darkrai and Miss Xerneas? Pleeeeease?" the green Latias whined.

"Sweetie, they live in Kalos. That's really far from here." Rayquaza told his young daughter.

Tia, found Darkrai funny due to his injuries and Xerneas because of her stories and demonstrations with her bow at a tree.

"Oh alright… What about Miss Arceus?" Tia asked next

"Probably not the greatest of idea's. Already heard her screaming at Guzzlord. Excuse me one second." Rayquaza explained, closing the door to the training room.

"What about miss Azelf?" Tia asked next.

"Tia. You know better to stay away from Azelf." Rayquaza told her daughter.

Both Ray and Latias allowed most the legends to look after their daughter if they wanted too. All but Azelf, Celebi, Groudon, Kyorge and Deoxys.

"But she offered me candy once?" Tia said confused.

Rayquaza blinked.

"Did she now?" he muttered through his teeth, now receiving an invite to talk to the halls local terrorist.

"Yup! She said she would give me candy if I go with the people in the white van!"

Rayquaza stormed off without his daughter, ready to go slaughter the Sinnoh legendary.

He was flying through the halls and came to a standstill when the halls new freak was in his way.

Nihilego.

She was a strange one which freaked out most of the legends. Unlike the other Ultra-Beasts, she does not care about if they are alive or not. Hell, she didn't even care if she was or not. Rayquaza became rather good friends with Xurkitree and he said that all the Ultra-Beasts agreed that Nihilego was the deadliest thanks to her neurotoxins.

"Oh. H-hi Nihilego…" Rayquaza muttered as the girl turned to him with a blank look.

"Why are we alive?" she said bland with no emotion.

"Uh…"

"What is our purpose? We are granted immortality to serve and protect. What will happen when the time come when we no longer have to serve and protect? Why did we choose this? Death will be quieter and no hassle." She rambled as Rayquaza slipped away.

She continued to walk down the hallway holding a Clefairy doll.

Rayquaza kick down Azelf door to find her grinning at the photos she got off Lunala.

"Oh. Morning to you to Mr. big green and ugly. Mind knocking next time?" Azelf hissed.

"You were going to sell my daughter!" he roared. "TO HUMANS IN A WHITE VAN!?"

"Hmm. Sell is a strong word. Let's say I was going to let them borrow her for a wee while." Azelf laughed. "But the girl had brains and caught on faster than what most would. So, I give her that."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rayquaza hissed in her face as he noticed the photos. "Wait? Is that Mesprit giving a blowjob?" he asked confused.

"And taking it in the ass and having a dick stuck between her flat chested tits. Let's say I made a deal and got my end of it." She muttered turning on the TV.

" _BREAKING NEWS! The Kanto president was killed in an explosion in Alola! Many are speculating why he was here. But witnesses claim they saw a blue haired woman with a large sunhat walk out just before the explosion occurred. We will bring more info as it comes!"_

"Arceus is going to fucking kill you." Rayquaza swore.

"What is she going to do? Making me spend the day with Nihilego! Pfft." Azelf laughed.

"Don't joke about things like that! You-know-who could be listen!" Rayquaza muttered.

"Please. We haven't seen that jackass in 5 years. I still find it funny that Wraith just fucked off because he was sick of waiting." Azelf laughed again.

Rayquaza gave up and left.

"Mind, you know? Fixing my god damn door!"

* * *

Xerneas opened the curtains up to release the sunshine into hers and Darkrai's room.

She was just in a blue bra and panties as she sniffed in the fresh air of Kalos.

They had extended their relationship and now, Xerneas was just waiting for him to pop the question.

She sighed.

Sceptile had been traveling the world to learn new dishes. He wouldn't be back for another 4 months.

"Morning!" Darkrai yawned as Xerneas turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning hon." Xerneas said to him as she placed a big shirt over herself and went to make breakfast.

Darkrai yawned again as he reached for his phone to see he had received multiple texts from Sceptile.

"Huh…" Darkrai muttered.

"What is wrong?" Xerneas called out.

"I got a whole bunch of messages from Sceptile." Darkrai explained as he opened the first on.

' _Hey Darkrai! I managed to hook down this mean job as the main chef on a reality TV show!'_ – Sceptile.

Darkrai flicked to the next one.

' _It's an elimination show on an abandoned Island. Idk the producers yet but got offered the job as they had heard about me!'_ – Sceptile.

"He is being a chef on a reality TV elimination show."

"Well good for him!" Xerneas said with a smile as she applied on some make-up.

Darkrai opened the third and final text, reading it and dropping the phone, paling from what he had just read.

Xerneas noticed this and walked over concerned.

"Darkrai? What is wrong?" she asked worried.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE HALL!" Darkrai screamed, frightening Xerneas.

"Why!? Oh god! Was it a trap? Does Wraith have Sceptile!?" Xerneas panicked.

"Worse…"

Xerneas gulped.

"He is back…"

* * *

Every legend in the hall waited outside Arceus's office as Xerneas and Darkrai sat in there and examined the text. Giratina lent against the wall reading as well.

' _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!? THE COMP IS RUN BY SPECTRE! YOU GUYS ARE COMPETING!'_ – Sceptile.

Arceus placed the phone down calmly before letting out a loud scream.

Giratina gritted his teeth as Darkrai sat in his chair awkwardly.

"OK! Sceptile could be joking... OR! WORSE CASE! Spectre is back and we are going for round three…" Arceus muttered.

"Can't you do something!? Last time, he nearly got us all killed and left us on that world!" Xerneas compained.

"He is of a higher power than me… MEANING! I'm useless against him."

" **GOT THAT RIGHT."**

Arceus clenched her eyes and hand.

Giratina growled as Darkrai and Xerneas held hands.

"Spectre…" Arceus gritted.

The human appeared with a second figure next to him. The second figure was small and grey. It had bright red/orange eyes and a small mouth. On its head was like a helmet with a candle like figure on top. It notably had two shadow like ribbons behind its feet.

"You have some nerve showing your face here!" Giratina roared as he walked towards him.

"Lovely to see you too! Ehem. So Sceptile beat me to spilling the beans!" Spectre announced.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS!" Arceus screamed so loudly, everyone outside heard.

"Things popped up ok! Went down the pecking order but I'm here now and its time for our third little trip together!" Spectre told them.

"Isn't happening." The four of them said in sync.

"At least allow me to introduce my co-host!" Spectre said pointing down to the Pokemon next to him.

"Hows it going! Names Marshadow! And boy oh boy, do we have the offer for you!" Marshadow explained.

"Offer?" Darkrai questioned.

Marshadow ran over and press the intercom.

"HEY!" Arceus yelled as all the legends inside were wondering what was going on.

" _Ehem! Alrighty! Do we have the deal for you lot! An elimination competition were you are in two teams! The viewers vote who they want eliminated. The winner gets all the money in the world!"_ Marshadow announced.

"We are legendary Pokemon! We don't need money!" Giratina complained as Marshadow smirked.

" _And the winner also will never, ever be bothered by Spectre or myself ever again!"_

The crowd gasped as Arceus grinned slightly.

"I'm listening…" She said as Marshadow turned off the intercom.

"No need to wait as we have planned for years now. Plus, with the Ultra Beasts being a thing, we decided to include them as well." Spectre explained.

"In our 5-year absence, we have built an Island filled with forests, jungles, lakes, mountains, desserts! Winner also gets the Island." Spectre told the god of the Pokemon world.

She placed her hands on her temples. She hated Spectre but there was the chance to win her freedom. And she wouldn't turn down that chance…

"Alright." Arceus said as Giratina, Darkrai and Xerneas jaws dropped.

Spectre clicked his fingers and teleported the four outside with others.

"Okay dokay! 32 of you are ready for a trip to hell!" Spectre shouted with a grin.

"Oh, great you're back…" Azelf muttered.

"Love you too bitch." Spectre hissed as he snapped his fingers.

All the larger Legendaries that were involved shrunked down to Human size.

"So, thing is, you guys are going to be in Pokemon form as I am too lazy to write a clothing and look description for 32 of your assholes!"

"Mummy? Who is this?" Tia asked her mother Latias as Rayquaza was now about her size.

"This is Spectre and…?" Latias started only to stop, not knowing the others name.

"Marshadow." The small Pokemon said.

The room glowed blue and all the legends involved felt funny.

"Oh and I took all your powers in case of any cheating."

"Fuck you." Groudon swore as he got slapped by Rayquaza.

"Of course, flying type Pokemon can still fly but only to a certain height!"

"What about us smaller Legends!?" Shaymin hissed.

"Oh, yeah you. Uh, you stay the same size… LETS GO!" Spectre announced as everyone disappeared.

* * *

 _(LEGENDS ISLE)_

Spectre dropped all the legends on the beach as Marshadow landed on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Legends Isle!" they said in sync.

They all looked around to see where they had landed.

The beach had a volleyball court and a few kayaks on the shore. There was a large hall on the mainland with another building with gym on it. Multiple cabins were scattered around and to the far right was what appeared to be a ritual circle.

"OK! Because I'm sure the viewers don't want to wait any longer! Let's get straight int-"

"What about my daughter?" Rayquaza hissed as Spectre and Marshadow froze.

"I told you to teleport the girl!" Spectre hissed quietly at Marshadow.

"Mate! I had to plan that speech I did before, I forgot!" Marshadow hissed back as Tia appeared.

"And this show is already falling apart and we haven't even reached episode one yet!" Reshiram said to Latios who just nodded.

"OK! Solgaleo and Tranny bat!" Spectre announced.

The legends (par Lunala) all laughed at Groudon's nickname.

"Grr!"

* * *

" **I SWEAR! If I get called that stupid nickname again, I'm going to slit someone's throat!" Lunala hissed in the confession booth.**

* * *

The Sun lion and the moon float went forward.

"In honour of Sun and Moon, you two are team captains!" Spectre announced. "Team Sun and Team Moon!"

"What an honour it is!" Solgaleo said politely.

Lunala rolled his eyes.

"So teams now. We have decided to give you guys the newbies and you two can pick between the ones that have been tortured before!" Marshadow told the two.

"On Team Sun is Mewtwo, Zygarde, Kyurem, Articuno, Buzzwole, Necrozma, Kartana and Xurkitree!" Spectre announced as the Pokemon walked over next to Solgaleo. Mewtwo had to be dragged as he really didn't want to be here.

"And on Team Moon is Yveltal, Dialga, Shaymin, Tapu Koko, Pheromosa, Nihilego, Celesteela and Guzzlord!" Marshadow shouted. They all walked/flew over, leaving the legends that had been tortured in the past.

"Now it is old school yard game style. Pick the remanding legends. Ladies first!" Spectre explained, snickering at the end.

Remaining was Arceus, Giratina, Rayquaza, Latias, Darkrai, Xerneas, Azelf, Latios, Zekrom, Reshiram, Mew, Deoxys, Groudon and Kyogre

"Giratina." Lunala shouted, wanting a fellow ghost on the same team.

"I pick Xerneas." Solgaleo said as the deer walked over to join the rest of Team Sun.

"Rayquaza."

"Deoxys" Solgaleo said, shocking most by this choice.

Lunala grunted.

"Darkrai" he said, knowing how much Darkrai is featured in these stories.

Darkrai and Xerneas looked at each sadly knowing they were in different teams.

"Double choice time!" Marshadow announced.

"I wish to have Arceus and Zekrom."

"I take Reshiram and Latios then."

All that was left was Azelf, Mew, Groudon and Kyogre.

Solgaleo thought about and cleared his throat.

"I will have Azelf and Groudon."

"Ok! Mew and Kyogre, you are on Team Moon

* * *

" **I was picked last!? Kyogre complained.**

* * *

" **So me and Groudon are on different teams huh? Tsk, I wanted to deal with him myself." Lunala hissed.**

* * *

" **Life is pointless. If that is pointless, what is the point and purpose of this story?" Nihilego questioned.**

* * *

"So! Team Sun is the following: Solgaleo, Azelf, Xerneas, Latias, Zekrom, Arceus, Groudon, Deoxys, Mewtwo, Zygarde, Kyurem, Articuno, Buzzwole, Necrozma, Kartana and Xurkitree." Spectre said and turned to Team Moon.

"And Team Moon is: Lunala, Mew, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Latios, Giratina, Kyogre, Darkrai, Yveltal, Dialga, Shaymin, Tapu Koko, Pheromosa, Nihilego, Celesteela and Guzzlord!"

"OK! Let's get right into your first challenge! Its more individual base this one. First mon to reach the base of Mount Spector wins it for their team! The team that loses will go into the first elimination. A nice and easy challenge to start with!" Spectre explained.

"No catch?" Deoxys questioned.

"Nope! Be wary of the wild Pokemon though!" Marshadow said. "YOU START NOW!"

Everyone split off into different directions.

Some going with the straight route, some going left or right and some retards going completely the wrong way.

Azelf climbed up a large tree to scout out options. From where she was, she could see a large river finishing at a waterfall.

* * *

Despite being on opposite teams, Zekrom and Darkrai were walking together.

"Ugh! I can't believe we are slaving away for the author again!" Darkrai complained.

"I know right… But with the chance to get this island and have the freedom knowing Spectre will never bother you again is too good of a chance to push away!" Zekrom countered.

He was bored, so he grabbed a half eaten berry and threw it into the bush.

Little did he know, the berry landed on the gut of a sleeping Pokemon.

"kii…"

"Shh. You hear that?" Darkrai muttered as Zekrom shook his head.

"Kiiii…" the voice cried again.

A large Bewear woke up groggily as it ate the berry. Zekrom and Darkrai stood on the path frozen. Darkrai had read about the species before.

Bewear saw them and began to wave.

"Kii~!" he said happily, waving his arms happily.

"Aww, what was I afraid of! He is just a big teddy bear!" Zekrom laughed.

"Kiiii~!" Bewear said again, still waving.

Darkrai remembered what he read and saw how close Zekrom was.

"ZEKROM! BACK OUT!"

"Huh?"

"Kii! Kiii! KIII!" Bewear cried with anger as he slammed his arm into a tree, snapping it in half.

"Uh… Nice teddy bear…" he gulped as Bewear slammed him away, landing in front of Darkrai.

"We should probably run…" Zekrom coughed as Bewear charged at the duo.

"OH YOU THINK!" Darkrai screamed as the two ran off with the insane bear following them.

"Running! Running! RUNNING!" they screamed as Bewear charged at them, snapping more trees in half.

* * *

" **We haven't even been here for 15 minutes and something is already trying to kill us! Even Wraith can't top that…" Darkrai moaned.**

* * *

Bewear tripped over a rock and fell on the ground, giving Darkrai and Zekrom a bit more of a lead. He got back up and continued to follow.

The duo came across a large ravine with an unsteady bridge going from one end to another.

"Quickly!" Zekrom cried as Bewear returned into sight.

They rushed over as Zekrom kicked the poles holding the bridge on their side, causing it to collapse.

"Whew… Close one…" Darkrai chuckled as he sat on the ground.

Bewear came to the ravine and saw the broken bridge.

He crouched his knees slightly and let loose a massive up into the air.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the demonic bear cried as Darkrai and Zekroms jaws dropped.

The legendary Pokemon made a run for it again as Bewear landed and continued pursuit.

"I DON'T WANT TO END UP BEING A BEAR CHEW TOY!" Darkrai screamed.

Zekrom noticed a nearby river.

"IN THEIR AND DUCK!" he yelled grabbing Darkrai and diving into the river.

Bewear stopped at the riverside and looked around to see they were gone.

"Ki?"

The pink and black bear turned around and walked back home.

The fleeing duo popped back up, coughing water.

"(Cough) I think we got away…" Zekrom muttered.

"Uh… Zekrom…" Darkrai muttered, pointing to the waterfall at the end.

"SHIT!"

Darkrai grabbed on to a large rock and tried to grab Zekrom's hand but slipped right through.

"DARKRAI!"

Zekrom fell down the waterfall to the lake at the bottom.

* * *

" **Ok! I feel guilty for not catching Zekrom as he did slip! BUT I'm here to win to make sure this douchebag never interacts with me again!" Darkrai explained.**

* * *

"This is stupid…" Azelf complained.

So far, she had run into Yveltal, Mewtwo and Kyurem. Yveltal had killed a family of Bunnerys and their parents. Mewtwo had done jack shit but was walking around. And Kyurem had done literally nothing.

Yveltal was useless to her due to being on the other team and he would rather kill innocent families instead of winning the competition.

* * *

" **Alright. I'm going to try my luck with Mewtwo and Kyurem. Being in the same team and we are all evil. I'm a terrorist, Mewtwo is an evil scientific creation and Kyurem eats people. Alliance boom!" Azelf explained her idea of an alliance.**

* * *

"Ok. We are all evil here." Azelf said to the kanto and Unova Pokemon.

"Against my own will due to my genetic coding but eh." Mewtwo said with arms crossed.

"I don't care."

Azelf glared at them both.

"Being on the same team and all, I suggest we form an alliance! That way we can win and if the odd chance of lose dos arise, we can convince to vote our enemies out!" Azelf explained.

"And this is my I don't give a fuck face." Mewtwo muttered, pointing at face which was his normal expression.

Kyurem stayed silent as Azelf groaned.

"Think on it. You two are the best we have. I mean! COME ON! We have fucking Nihilego!" Azelf protested.

"My name was called?" Nihilego said out loud as she past through

Azelf froze up and gulped.

"Well, I was just on my face…" Mewtwo lied.

Kyurem didn't bother with a lie and just left leaving Azelf who made a sprint for it.

"We live but do we serve? Serve the false god the first world praises. Serve the god of the third world? They are nothing to me." Nihilego said as Azelf slipped off.

* * *

" **Ok! The failed abortion and the emo ice dragon is going to play hard to get huh. Ok, I'll just have to work around it. Azelf ranted. "Now to get to this stupid mountain…"**

* * *

" **I'm down to form alliances, but it is too soon." Mewtwo explained.**

* * *

"ARGH!" Zekrom roared as he walked out of the lake and collapsed on the ground, tired after their little run in with Bewear.

He looked up an saw both Spectre and Marshadow waiting at the bottom.

He rushed over and collapsed in front of them.

The hosts looked down and blinked as Marshadow pulled out a microphone.

"AND the winning team is TEAM SUN!" Marshadow announced as Spectre teleported everyone here.

Team Moon were shocked as they saw Zekrom on the ground.

Darkrai gave a nervous look at him.

"SO Team Sun you are safe. Team Moon! One of you guys are going home! The viewers will vote and I'll also have my vote!" Spectre explained as a floating digital board showed the names of the team.

"Player with the most votes is gone. Hmm, it will be an open vote to kick things off!"

Team Sun returned to camp to officially unpack, however, Team Moon were giving their thoughts and predictions.

* * *

" **I'm saying Nihilego! Creepy and what did she do?" Rayquaza said in the booth.**

* * *

" **I'll be fine with any of the Ultra Beasts gone. Hate them…" Reshiram muttered.**

* * *

" **Mew. Can't stand her happiness!" Yveltal hissed.**

* * *

" **Hmm… As much of Ultra Beasts as we are, I'm saying Nihilego. At least Celesteela and Guzzlord are useful." Pheromosa explained.**

* * *

 _Author's note: OOOOK! Here we with the first one._

 _I know alot didn't get lines but They will. This was a smooth introduction challenge._

 _BUT YOU GUYS VOTE WHO IS ELIMINATED! It will be open poll so you can see who is going ect._

 _Everything in bold will be the legends giving their thoughts. Spectre is going to be live 24/7 :)_

 _I decided to make Marshadow my Co-host seeming it just got offically revealed (despite knowing about him for months)_

 _And yeah. Expect Bewear to appear more as well (Think of Anime Bewear ;) )_

 _ **SO VOTE! IT WILL BE OPEN AS SOON AS THIS CHAPTER IS UP!**_

 _As always review, suggest (in this case challenges) or PM me! Spectre out!_


	3. Episode 2 - An unoriginal classic

**LEGENDS VS SURVIVOR: Episode 2! An unoriginal classic**

* * *

It was later that night after the first challenge, Team Moon eventually found their way to the ritual site they saw when they first arrived.

They all sat down as Spectre and Marshadow arrived with the ghost fighting type hold a tray with a lid on it.

"Alrighty. Excellent job guys. You literally had one job to find your way to the base of a fucking mountain by following a path!" Spectre said sarcastically.

"Uh… What path?" Celesteela asked.

 **000**

" **I might not be the fastest out of everyone here! But I know for a fact there was no path!" Celesteela protested.**

 **000**

"Yeah. There was! To the left! I was going to mention something but you all kind of ran off!" Spectre complained.

 **000**

" **Oh…" Celesteela muttered to herself.**

 **000**

"OK! To business now hehe!" Marshadow laughed as he removed the tray's lid revealing a plate of marshmallows. "15 marshmallows, 16 of you guys! You get the idea, one of you is not getting one of these!"

"The viewers have voted as we had a total of 14!Good start if you ask me!" Spectre said proudly.

"Going to brag about it?" Shaymin hissed. "By the way, what are you wearing? Disgusting…"

"And do you want me to eliminate you on the spot? Yeah didn't think so." Spectre hissed back.

"Ok ladies, break it up! I think it is time to break it too them all!" Marshadow said loudly. "Our first marshmallows go to the ones that received zero votes! So, fan favourites Darkrai and Giratina are safe also shockingly Kyogreis as well!"

The 3of them got up and received their marshmallows and stood to the side.

 **000**

" **What does that little twat mean by shockingly!? I've been here since the first trip! I am a classic!" Kyogre complained.**

 **000**

"Ok. 12 marshmallows left. Mew, Rayquaza, Tapu Koko and Celesteela. You guys received one vote each meaning you are safe as well!" Spectre announced.

 **000**

" **So, the issue is seeming we aren't voting, we can't tell who is a snake or not. Meaning making alliances in this is going to be a lot difficult than I thought." Rayquaza explained. "Giratina and Darkrai I can probably trust. I don't know about any of the Ultra Beasts though…"**

 **000**

"Getting interesting now! 9 remaining hehe!" Marshadow laughed. Which I'm about to cut down to 4. Latios, Reshiram, Yveltal, Lunala and Dialga. The viewers voted and you all received 2 votes each but you are safe."

The 5 collected their marshmallows and joined the already safe members of Team Moon.

"Well, well, well. We are left with the one that doesn't give a fuck about life, the fashion bitch, The egoistic beauty queen and Arceus's giant dragon pet. AKA Nihilego, Shaymin, Pheromosa and Guzzlord…" Spectre taunted gaining glares from Shaymin and Pheromosa.

"Only 3 marshmallows left. Let's make this interesting. Guzzlord is safe with 5 votes. And much to the majority shock, Nihilego is safe with 5 votes to her name!" Marshadow announced as the safe members of Team Moon gasped in shock.

 **000**

" **OK! I can understand Guzzlord being safe but Nihilego over both Pheromosa and Shaymin! Sure, Shaymin is a bitch and Pheromosa has a giant ego of herself! But Nihilego over them!" Dialga explained to the camera. "She is going down the next time!"**

 **000**

Shaymin and Pheromosa glared at each other.

"Shaymin. Pheromosa. You are the bottom two and one of you is going to be the first going home. Allow me to explain reasons why you are the botto-" Spectre started.

"HOLD ON! I HAD ONE FUCKING LINE IN THE LAST EPISODE!" The two girls said in sync.

"Ok… I'll rephrase that then. Reasons why I think you are bottom 2."

"Pheromosa. You are already in the minority being an Ultra Beast. Your ego over yourself is probably bigger than mine. And top things off, what the fuck did you do to contribute last episode in the challenge? Aren't you meant to be super-fast? You could have used that speed to prevent your team being here and have Team Sun voting someone off!" Spectre listed as Pheromosa give him the middle finger.

Marshadow cleared his throat.

"Shaymin. You are vile and annoying. You have an opinion over literally anything! If you don't like it, you comment regardless of the situation, especially when it comes to fashion! Let's both be honest here, in land form, there was no way you were getting to the mountain base first."

Shaymin growled.

"But! Despite this, you are not going home as you received 6 votes to Pheromosa's 9!" Marshadow announced.

Pheromosa gasped as Shaymin sighed in relief.

"Sorry sass queen. But you are the first to be going home!" Spectre said as Pheromosa stormed off.

 **000**

" **Ugh. Despite how much I hate Pheromosa, I would rather have her over Shaymin or Nihilego." Reshiram complained.**

 **000**

"Well! You nerds are down to 15 now! Run off and get some sleep now! We got a challenge in the morning!" Spectre announced before disappearing with Marshadow.

"Well, despite not receiving any votes… It was kind of pressurising seeing you guys in that situation…" Darkrai said sympathetically.

"Thanks?" Reshiram muttered as everyone headed back to camp.

"I get what you're saying Darkrai. But remember, it going to happen to us all eventually and with Pheromosa gone, another 30 is going to end up like her." Giratina explained.

"Tsk. Once I make it to the merge, I'll take you all down one by one." Yveltal hissed.

"Watch what you say Yveltal. It's early days and you don't want to make enemies this soon into the competition." Latios lectured.

"Shut it gay boy!" Yveltal yelled.

Due to his yelling, it caught the attention of Azelf who was chilling in her room.

She opened the curtain and peeked outside and spotted Team Moon returning from the elimination session.

 **000**

" **Interesting… Pheromosa is gone. Hmm. I'll be honest, like everyone else, I was set on Nihilego getting booted first. Oh well, Pheromosa gone is a good thing, if a speed challenge had of happened, it would be down to her and Deoxys that is of course if that dickhead gets that far. Besides, that leaves Nihilego with an easy target on her back!" Azelf explained with a smug look.**

 **000**

The legends from Team Moon all went to their separate cabins except for Darkrai, Giratina and Rayquaza who went to Xerneas's, Arceus's and Latias's cabins retrospectively.

Rayquaza opened the door and pretty much collapsed on the ground.

"Hi papa!" Tia said to her father.

"Tia, might be best to leave your father alone." Latias said to the duo's young daughter who nodded. "So, what happened?"

"I got one vote. Pheromosa was voted out with Shaymin being in bottom 2" Rayquaza explained to Latias.

"Pheromosa is gone? Jeez… I'm sure that's not going to please the other Ultra beasts…" Latias pondered.

"Well, Nihilego sees life with no purpose and Guzzlord can't even speak English. Xurkitree is chilled. Buzzwole, Celesteela and Kartana are the ones to watch about…" Rayquaza moaned as he rested on his bed.

"What Necrozma?"

"He is just the new Kyurem slash Zygarde. Not an emo or depressing, but edgy as." Rayquaza told her.

"But I thought mister Necorzma was an Ultra thingy?" Tia asked her parents.

"It's Necrozma sweetie. And we have had this talk before, Necrozma is like Solgaleo and Lunala. They have been here on earth so long, we can call them Pokemon." Latias told her child. "Come on. It's late, I think it's time you go to bed."

"Aww." Tia moaned but floated to her bed in the cabin the trio shared.

"At least Marshadow convinced Spectre to let couples share a cabin." Latias said smiling.

* * *

 _(The Next Day…)_

It was the early hours of the morning as most of the legends were still asleep.

The sun was just rising from behind the giant mountain.

One or two were up like Buzzwole who was at the gym pumping iron.

The siren began to give a static sound as a loud tapping sound began to sound out of it.

" _ALRIGHT YOU LAZY MUDBLOODS! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED AND GO GET SOME CHOW! WE GOTTA CHALLENGE TODAY WHOO!"_ Marshadow screamed through the siren.

 **000**

" **Ugh… Putting up with Spectre and his human assistants was bad enough as it was! BUT when you team him up with a sadistic little shit like Marshadow who is literally him in Pokemon form, I don't know if I'll have enough patience to last a few more episodes…" Arceus complained.**

 **000**

" **I am not a morning Pokemon. Alright. It was bad enough as it was that I nearly was voted out last night!" Shaymin said with a snobby look.**

 **000**

" **I have heard the roach is gone. Eh, I'd fuck her." Groudon confessed causally.**

 **000**

The bulk of the legends woke up from the cry.

"Ugh… What time is it?" Mewtwo complained.

Mewtwo looked at the clock and saw the time was 6:30 in the morning.

Mewtwo screamed into his pillow as Marshadow appeared in his room.

"You know screaming isn't going to help?" Marshadow taunted. He quickly vanished as Mewtwo fired a psystrike at the wall where Marshadow was last visible at.

 **000**

" **If I make… Let's say top 20 for example, I doubt my cabin will be in one piece at the current rate." Mewtwo moaned.**

 **000**

Plenty of the legends made their way to the food hall as they saw a large buffet which actually looked decent to eat.

"I thought you said Sceptile was the shows cook?" Giratina tiredly asked Darkrai.

"I mean, he is the one that messaged me!" Darkrai protested.

"Well he isn't wrong!" a familiar voice called out as Sceptile walked around the corner.

"Oh great, your back…" Azelf moaned as she slammed her head on the table, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Is that your go to line for anyone you don't want to see?" Celesteela questioned as Kartana and Buzzwole, who was flexing flew into the room.

"No, I only talk to people I actually care about."

"Aww, really Azelf?" Sceptile asked.

"Haha. No, go fuck yourself." She spat.

"Oh… Eh hem! Well, I'm not cooking but I run the place! Go on try something!" Sceptile announced to the crowd which grew bigger and bigger.

Sceptically, Darkrai went first and tried some of the berry mix.

"Yo… This is actually pretty good!" Darkrai said surprised.

"Of course it is!" Sceptile bragged.

 **000**

" **Okay, since when could Sceptile actually make or direct something that didn't explode later!" Giratina said stunned.**

 **000**

As everyone was eating breakfast as Spectre, Marshadow and a Greninja walked into the room.

"And two reasons why I want to kill myself just walked into the room." Deoxys chuckled to himself.

"Already starting Deoxys? Wow." Spectre commented.

"Hope you all had a good night sleep!" Marshadow also commented.

"It was good till I heard your whinny voice this morning…" Mewtwo complained.

"Right. Go complain to my assistant!" Marshadow said smartly back.

"Who is?"

"My ass."

Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"Now! As most of you can tell, we are one legend short. Pheromosa was first blood." Spectre announced.

"Yeah, everyone already knows." Dialga snapped.

"Now todays challenge is going to be a nice and simple classic of these types of shows: The dodgeball challenge!" Spectre announced.

"But half of us don't even have hands! All we have is paws and stubs!" Shaymin complained.

"Well, that is your issue, now isn't it?" Spectre responded. "Grow some then instead of complaining."

"Team sun has Mewtwo, Buzzwole, Groudon, Deoxys, Necrozma, Latias, Kyurem! ALL WITH FUCKING HANDS!" she continued to scream.

"Annnnd! Muted. Anymore issues? Good." Spectre laughed.

 **000**

" **GRR! I swear I'm going to strangle that bastard if it's the last thing I do! All my stupid team has is Latios, Rayquaza, Darkrai and Tapu Koko. Latios and Rayquaza, sure but pit them up against let's say Buzzwole or Deoxys, no chance. Darkrai physically is piss poor. And Tapu Koko is literally insane, he'll probably get himself out! Ugh, if only Nihilego was eliminated instead of Pheromosa! We would have an extra pair of HANDS and some speed. Fuck this stupid team!" Shaymin ranted.**

 **000**

* * *

A few hours later, the two teams were lead to a beach side court with several dodgeballs in the middle line which signalled the two sides.

"You get the basic idea of the game? Throw the ball, hit the other team to get out and if you catch a ball, the thrower is out and the catcher brings a team member in." Marshadow explained the rules as Spectre sat under an umbrella on a referee chair.

"What if the ball is thrown away into the ocean?" Xurkitree buzzed.

"Good question. If a ball is thrown out of the court, it will respawn in the center."  
Marshadow answered.

"Oh! Plus, this as well. As more of you nerds get eliminated, little hazards I have planned will pop up!" Spectre called out as Marshadow joined his side.

"This will be a piece of piss!" Buzzwole said while flexing, catching the feminine attention.

"You have a minute to discuss a plan." Spectre told them all.

The two teams went to their sides and into a huddle.

"Ok. We are literally fucked here." Shaymin said negatively.

"Then don't care. What is the point in attempting to win when it will not mat-"Nihilego started.

"SHUT IT YOU STUPID COSMIC PARASITE FUCK!" Shaymin roared.

* * *

 **000**

" **I may not have any emotions nor views on life, but Shaymin needs to take a chill pill and care less." Nihilego confessed to the camera**.

 **000**

* * *

"Ok Team Sun, plan! Fast ones at the start get the ball, pass to me, I flex and I throw and get them out, then flex again. Rinse and repeat!" Buzzwole announced to the team.

"And we do what?" Necrozma asked while smashing his head.

"Don't get out and collect balls!"

Spectre blew the whistle he had.

"OK! Legends, take your places and get ready!" he called out as the two teams went to their positions.

"On your marks! Get set!" Spectre started as the fastest legends on each team got into a sprint position.

"GO!"

Deoxys and Tapu Koko were the first two off the line with more in toll.

Deoxys grabbed two and threw them back as planned.

While Tapu Koko accidently crushed them with his claw like hands.

Marshadow slapped his head and respawned the ball that was destroyed.

He grabbed it this time along with another before getting hit in the chest by a ball which was thrown so hard, it forced him to the ground.

Darkrai and Latios watched the Alolan Pokemon go to the ground as they turned to the other side to see Buzzwole flexing.

"We are screwed…" Darkrai muttered.

"Have some faith Darkrai!" Latios told the Sinnoh legendary.

Rayquaza scooped the ball Tapu Koko had thrown back and threw it straight at Articuno, who failed to move out of the way.

"See! All levelled now!" Latios smirked as Rayquaza flew back.

Solgaleo ran forward and lightly bit the ball to carry it, but punctured it in the process.

Marshadow groaned and respawned the ball.

However, before Solgaleo could grab it, Lunala collected it and smashed it straight in his face.

"HA! Take that you over grown cat!" Lunala laughed as Solgaleo sat down next to Articuno.

"Holy moly! W-we are actually winni-!" Shaymin started only to have a ball hit her in the side, sending her flying.

"Spoke to soon!" Buzzwole laughed.

Nihilego chucked the ball over to Groudon who looked at the parasite confused.

"Um what?" he questioned.

"I wish to be out. So, I may continue with my meaningless life. Plus Marshadow keeps spawning me back when I try to leave." She confessed as Groudon threw the ball softly at her.

The members of Team Moon watched in horror as Nihilego left.

Both Necrozma and Groudon chucked a dodgeball on to the other side but collided along the way.

"GRR! You stupid Ultra Beast twat! You got in the way!" Groudon hissed.

"ME? First off! I'm not an Ultra Beast! Secondly, you got in the way!" Necrozma hissed back.

"Hey Neanderthals? Instead of arguing, why don't you focus instead!" Kartana shouted.

While shouting, the duo was both hit by the same dodgeball, ricocheting off one another.

Kartana groaned as he dodged out of the way.

The paper like Ultra beast saw that another was coming directly at him. His first reaction was to slice it straight in half, but due to Spectre taking away their powers, his blade like arms had dulled down severely.

* * *

 **000**

" **Damn those morons! I swear if we lose, it will their fault! Groudon is going to be a dead Pokemon soon!" Kartana roared.**

 **000**

* * *

"The teams stand at the following numbers! Despite having all the Pokemon with 'HANDS', Team Sun is down 11 to Team Moons 12!" Marshadow announced.

Xerneas scooped a ball up with her antlers and kicked it to the other side. However, Darkrai successfully caught it. He gave an awkward look at his girlfriend.

"Never mind! Thanks to Darkrai's catch, Team Sun is on 10 players while Team Moon is on 13 now!" Marshadow announced again.

Tapu Koko returned to the field of play.

"Alright! I'm here to fuck bitches and get the green stuff!" he shouted as many of the legendaries groaned.

Zygarde allowed himself to get out by Rayquaza as he didn't even want to be here.

"Marshadow!" Mewtwo called out.

"What?"

"Guzzlord keeps eating every ball we throw at him!" the manmade Pokemon hissed.

"Bargh?" Guzzlord said confused as another ball came flying in which he just ate like the previous 7.

"Huh, so that's where they were all going." Marshadow said to himself.

"Guzzlord is out! Time for some extra touch!" Spectre laughed out,

"Extra touch?" Arceus cried as she dropped to the ground to avoid an incoming ball Latios had thrown at her.

"Two of the dodgeballs are going to be explosive!"

"WHAT!?" all the new legends that had never featured before cried.

"Of fucking course…" Arceus moaned as she was hit in the head by a ball. "OW! What the!?"

"You are out Arceus!" Spectre said to the god Pokemon.

"WHAT!? I thought head shots didn't count!?" she screamed angrily at the author.

"Mate. This is your third trip with me. Did you really think I would not allow headshots?" Spectre explained to the girl, who dragged herself over to her fellow eliminated teammates.

Despite being the depressing being he was, Kyurem got into the game, however with the small arms he had, he wasn't making much distance with his throws.

"Hey sad sack mcgee! Mind actually getting someone out!" Azelf taunted as she scooped her tail around a ball and threw it straight at Dialga, who failed to move out of the way in time.

Kyurem growled at the girl, resulting in him quickly transforming into Black Kyurem.

Azelf's eyes widened at the transformation.

"I thought Spectre took our powers away?"

"I took away the powers that could seriously effect. Kyurem just gains bulk in this form and arms. In the White form, he gains speed." Spectre explained.

"Oh. Still, I thought you needed Zekrom and Reshiram to chang-?" Azelf was questioning, resulting in her getting hit by a ball.

"I worked out a deal and next time, keep your head in the game!" Kyurem hissed as he threw a dodge straight at Tapu Koko, successfully hitting him.

"Alright Deoxys! I don't care if we are Ultra Beasts, let's aim for Celesteela. She won't be able to move in time!" Xurkitree announced.

"HEY!" the grass steel type shouted from across the field.

Deoxys already had a ball and was using it as a shield for now. He watched Xurkitree run over to grab a lone ball on the ground, but it looked awfully off looking.

That's when it hit Deoxys that it was a darker shade of red and remembered what Spectre had said.

"XURKITREE WA- ".

 **BOOOOM!**

"AHHHHH!" the electric type Ultra Beasts screamed as he landed with the eliminated members of Team Sun.

"And literally live wires has found the first of our bombs! Team Sun on 6 players! Team Moon on 10!" Spectre shouted out.

Mewtwo gritted his teeth and looked over to Buzzwole, who was flexing.

"Why aren't you doing anything!?" Mewtwo screamed as he deflected a ball Mew had thrown as she had only been targeting him for fun.

"I thought you didn't care about the game?" Buzzwole answered back.

"GRR! One thing I hate most in the world is LOSING!" Mewtwo screamed, deflecting another two balls thrown from Mew.

"I'm aiming to be the last one standing to sweep the other team clean!" Buzzwole told Mewtwo while dabbing.

"THE DAB IS DEAD!" he screamed yet again as Mew kept throwing ball after ball. He was unsure where Mew was getting them all from.

Mewtwo threw his ball at Mew, but she threw one at the same time, colliding with his and forcing it back into his face, knocking Mewtwo to the ground.

"Hmm, I'm going to say that is out." Marshadow decided, teleporting Mewtwo to the side-lines.

"YAY! I did something!" Mew celebrated till she too was hit by a ball, thanks to the new arm strength of Black Kyurem.

All that remained for Team Sun was Buzzwole, Kyurem in his Black form, Zekrom, Latias and Deoxys.

Latias was dodging ever ball thrown at her but it was clear she was the target of Giratina, Darkrai and ironically, Rayquaza.

* * *

 **000**

" **So, I'm the only girl on my team left still in the game and I'm being targeted by my husband and two of his best friends. GREAT!" Latias complained.**

 **000**

* * *

Despite flying out of the way of the onslaught of dodgeballs, the girl was tiring and started to slow down. She stopped at one point and saw that a ball directly from Giratina was heading at her. She closed her eyes and turned away.

 **BAM!**

Latias opened her eyes again and saw two balls go to the side.

"Keep your head in the game Latias! We can still win this!" Zekrom told her. He had thrown his ball to deflect away the one heading straight at her.

However, Zekrom was then pelted by two high speed throws from Yveltal and Latios who were both smirking for 'different' reasons.

Latias sweat dropped and then got hit in the side by a ball. She looked up to see a certain green snake giving a goofy smirk. Latias sighed and flew over to the eliminated side-line.

"Well! It's down to the bad-ass! The racially offensive ice dragon! And the bug that took a few to many steroids!" Deoxys announced, gaining a punch in the arm from Kyurem while Buzzwole just flexed.

"ON MY COMMAND!" Lunala yelled.

Kyurem and Deoxys turned to the cry and both widened their eyes.

"3!"

"2!"

"1! NOW!" the lunar bat shouted as everyone par Kyogre threw a ball.

Kyurem and Deoxys grasped on to each other as they were pelted. Buzzwole managed to hide behinds some rocks as he saw the duo get hit.

He internally smirked and removed himself out of hiding and picked up a ball.

"Well bug-boy! Let's make this easy!" Reshiram taunted.

"Oh-ho! You took the words right out of my proboscis!" Buzzwole shouted.

"Your… What?" Reshiram said confused.

"You know? This big pointy thing… SURPRISE ATTACK!" the humanoid bug shouted as at blistering pace, slammed a dodge ball into Reshiram. He grabbed another and hit Lunala directly.

"Oh no…" Shaymin muttered from the side-line as the members of Team Sun cheered Buzzwole on.

He grabbed two more balls that Lunala's team used in the siege just before and applied curl to them. One hitting Celesteela and the other hitting Latios.

"GET HIM!" Lunala hissed from the side-lines.

Giratina used his tendrils and chucked a ball at Buzzwole, who deflected it away and threw the one he used as a shield just then at him, hitting in the head.

"Go figure." Arceus muttered as Giratina wobbled over.

It was now 4 to 1, but that one being Buzzwole meant nothing.

Rayquaza grunted and looked around for that last explosive bomb. He spotted it and made a dash for it, but Buzzwole noticed this and threw a ball at the bomb, setting it off and the explosion effecting Rayquaza and Yveltal.

"Rayquaza and Yveltal are out! This just leaves Kyogre and Darkrai VS Buzzwole! I wonder who will win?" Marshadow called out sarcastically at the end.

"Like what Reshiram said, let's make this easy now shall we?" Buzzwole suggested as he threw a ball in his hand up and down.

Kyogre tried to pick up a ball but failed while Darkrai backed away.

"We are doomed…" Shaymin moaned.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Darkrai repeated as he floated backwards until he collided with something soft and fluffy.

Darkrai turned his head to the pink and black being that was behind him.

"KIII!" Bewear cried as he scooped up Darkrai to give him a bear hug.

The crowd went silent as the only thing they could hear was the water crashing into the beach and Darkrai's cries for help.

But while struggling around, he remembered something that could win him the challenge.

* * *

 _(Flashback to yesterday…)_

 _Bewear saw them and began to wave._

 _"Kii~!" he said happily, waving his arms happily._

 _"Aww, what was I afraid of! He is just a big teddy bear!" Zekrom laughed._

 _"Kiiii~!" Bewear said again, still waving._

 _Darkrai remembered what he read and saw how close Zekrom was._

 _"ZEKROM! BACK OUT!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Kii! Kiii! KIII!" Bewear cried with anger as he slammed his arm into a tree, snapping it in half._

 _"Uh… Nice teddy bear…" he gulped as Bewear slammed him away, landing in front of Darkrai._

 _"We should probably run…" Zekrom coughed as Bewear charged at the duo._

 _"OH YOU THINK!" Darkrai screamed as the two ran off with the insane bear following them._

 _"Running! Running! RUNNING!" they screamed as Bewear charged at them, snapping more trees in half._

 _000_

 _"Quickly!" Zekrom cried as Bewear returned into sight._

 _They rushed over as Zekrom kicked the poles holding the bridge on their side, causing it to collapse._

 _"Whew… Close one…" Darkrai chuckled as he sat on the ground._

 _Bewear came to the ravine and saw the broken bridge._

 _He crouched his knees slightly and let loose a massive up into the air._

 _"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the demonic bear cried as Darkrai and Zekroms jaws dropped._

 _The legendary Pokemon made a run for it again as Bewear landed and continued pursuit._

* * *

"HEY! (Cough) That guy over their (Cough) wants a h-hug!" Darkrai struggled to talk, but Bewear stopped applying as much pressure. "BUT! The only way to catch him is to throw this dodgeball at him!"

 **000**

" **Is he really hoping a wild Pokemon is going to win him a challenge? Haha!" Lunala laughed.**

 **000**

Bewear let go of Darkrai, who hugged the ground.

He picked up the dodgeball and looked at it until he heard some laughing.

"HAHA! You really think you're going to be able to throw that? Try your best pinky!" Buzzwole taunted the bear.

 **000**

 **Darkrai smirked. "Bad mistake buddy."**

 **000**

 _(Insert **ONE PUNCH MAN intro 'The hero** ' here for added effect)_

Bewear pulled the ball back behind his head and threw at such a speed, you couldn't even see it until it made impact.

The impact was the worse as you could hear the entirety of Buzzwole's ribcage crack apart. He himself was flung back into a boulder, which shattered into pebbles because of how fast he collided with it.

Everyone but Darkrai and Zekrom jaw's were wide open as Bewear walked over to Buzzwole and flung him over his should.

He turned around and walked back into the forest.

There was an awkward silence as nobody knew what to make of what had just happened.

"Well… I just seeming Darkrai instructed the Bewear to throw, I guess that means Buzzwole is painfully out MEANING! Team Moon is the winners!" Marshadow announced as the members of Team Moon rushed over to Darkrai and Kyogre to celebrate.

Spectre and Marshadow looked over to Team Sun.

"You lot are now facing elimination. One of you will be going home. We'll find a way to retrieve Buzzwole. But later tonight, your team will go from 16 to 15 just like what Team Moon did." Spectre explained.

"Hope you have a good rest of the day!"

* * *

 _Authors note: And Pheromosa is first blood. I'm keeping track of everyones stats in an excel and I'm to try and link it on to google docs and have a link on the main page for like elimination and stuff._

 _BUT NOW! Team Suns turn to give someone the boot._

 _ **THIS POLL WILL BE BLIND! YOU CAN PICK 3 LEGENDS ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**_

 _Bewear will interfere from time to time, but not every time. He will be fun to write about tho ;) He will be his god like anime counterpart plus Spectre and Marshadows stupidity, fun times for you guys. If you have ideas for what Bewear could do, send them in._

 _So make suggestions to everyone else in the reviews on why so and so should eliminated then go vote._

 _ **VOTING STARTS AS OF THIS UPLOUD TILL 24 OF APRIL MY TIME (So three days to vote :d)**_

 _So till next time! Review, Suggest or PM me! Spectre out!_


	4. Episode 3 - The Hunt

**LEGENDS VS SURVIVOR: Episode 3: The hunt**

* * *

The members of Team Sun patiently waited for Spectre and Marshadow to arrive for the elimination. Most of the females were together gossiping as were the Ultra Beasts of the team. The boys kept to one corner.

"Predictions?" Mewtwo asked with little interest.

"Kartana or Buzzwole. Kartana because he is a know it all or Buzzwole because it is his fault we lost the challenge!" Zekrom replied.

Buzzwole was yet to be found after he was defeated and taken away by that crazy Bewear.

According to Articuno who overheard Spectre and Marshadow at one point after the challenge, a few interns were found dead.

"UGH! We shouldn't even be here right now! It's all those dumb Ultra Beasts fault!" Articuno blurted out.

Kartana turned around, stopping his conversation with Xurkitree.

"What did you say!?" he hissed at the blue bird.

"You heard me! If it wasn't for Buzzwole being so cocky and we had like Kyurem in, we would have won! You lot have the highest egos of yourselves it's not even funny!" Articuno ranted right in Kartana's flat face.

"Watch what you say! Otherwise, if you don't go now, I'll make sure you do the next time!" Kartana hissed before floating being to Xurkitree.

"OW!" a familiar voice screamed.

"Is that?" Arceus muttered as a tower of Alolan Rattata's with headsets on, wheeled Buzzwole who was in a full body cast.

Marshadow and Spectre walked behind them.

"Howdy all! Sorry for the wait! If you would all take a seat!" Spectre called out.

The legends did so as Marshadow pulled out the tray with the Marshmallows.

"Well. It looked at the end you guys were in cruise control to win two in a row. But a satanic fluffy ball got in the way!" Spectre told them all with glares being glazed at Buzzwole.

"How was that even fair?" Kyurem complained.

"Life isn't fair. That's the past and what you should be worried about is not getting the boot!" Spectre told the ice dragon who grunted in response.

"Okay, we had 14 viewers vote in the end. Solgaleo, Latias, Deoxys, Kyurem and Zekrom. You are safe with zero votes!" Marshadow read off the piece of paper. The 5 moved to the side while grabbing the marshmallows.

"Xerneas, Mewtwo, Arceus and Kartana are safe, receiving one vote each."

Those 4 joined the already safe members.

"Little miss terrorist is safe on 3 votes."

Azelf cursed at Marshadow, snapping her marshmallow.

"Well. 6 remain. Zygarde, Xurkitree and Necrozma. You three are safe despite getting 4 votes."

They each left, leaving Groudon, Articuno and Buzzwole.

"Well. Groudon, Articuno and Buzzwole. You are the final three. The two safe both received 5 votes while the eliminated got 11." Spectre announced.

"OH! Just put Buzzwole out of his misery! It is obviously him!" Azelf interrupted.

"Shesh. Yeah, sorry Buzzwole. You got 11 votes and is the first member of Team Sun and the second competitor to be eliminated.

"Mmmmhph! MMMM!" Buzzwole yelled, but the noise was muffled behind the cast.

* * *

 **000**

" **Phew… I was getting kind of nervous there for a second." Groudon sighed in relief.**

 **000**

" **Two of those mutant freaks out!" Articuno celebrated.**

 **000**

" **OH! That dumb ice bird is going to get it someday!" Kartana yelled.**

 **000**

* * *

"Well, two out and both Ultra Beasts. Go get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Marshadow explained.

"Whatever you say ugly." Azelf mocked as Team Sun walked away, depleted after the results.

 _(The next Day…)_

The two teams waited patiently outside the mess hall, waiting for the two hosts to arrive.

"So Buzzwole is out huh? Doesn't surprise me." Darkrai confessed to Zekrom as Rayquaza and Giratina listened in as well.

"Well, uh after his little act yesterday at the end of the challenge, I can see why." Rayquaza muttered.

"Both Pheromosa and Buzzwole thought highly of themselves. Pheromosa in her beauty and Buzzwole in his strength. That in my opinion is what lead to their demise." Giratina added.

"ATTENTION!" Marshadow yelled as all the legends turned to the Alolan Pokemon and the human.

"Well, both teams have now experienced elimination once. You get the idea now."

"Yeah I guess." Reshiram muttered.

"Good because we are about to spice it up even more!" Spectre started.

The legends looked at him confused.

"From now till the final 3, there will be two immunity idols hidden somewhere on the island!" Spectre announced.

"Immunity… Idols?" Arceus muttered back.

"Yep. As the name gives away, you will gain immunity. With ours though, you may play it at three points during a day. At the start of a challenge, at the start of elimination or on the verge of your elimination. You can play tactical and give your idol to someone that is on the verge of elimination to vote the other out! Though once you have it, others will try and steal it off you." Marshadow explained.

* * *

 **000**

" **So, that changes things by a lot." Azelf confessed to the camera.**

 **000**

* * *

"Now! Today's challenge is going be both individual and team based." Spectre told everyone.

"You will be hunter down by a special guest. You will have to survive an hour in the wilderness. Once the hour is up, the siren will go off and if you are still in, you gotta make your way to the dock of degenerates! The team with the most members at the dock by the end of the hour wins!" Spectre explained.

"Oh, and voting will be different today. Better hope you have good friends in your team!" Marshadow stated.

"Why?" Shaymin snapped.

"Because if your team loses, for today, the team that loses will vote for each other." Spectre told them all with a lot of jaws being dropped.

* * *

 **000**

 **Kartana was smirking in the confession booth. "Heh, perfect…"**

 **000**

* * *

"So yeah. If you think you have made some enemies, best hope your team doesn't lose!" Marshadow laughed.

"And who is going to be hunting us down?" Yveltal spat.

"Oh Yeah. That's right." Spectre said to himself as a figure jumped down from the roof of the mess hall.

It was a Greninja.

"Everyone say hello to Greninja. When we don't want to get our hands dirty, he will be there to do the work!" Spectre confessed, introducing the fully evolved Kalos starter.

"He doesn't look that tough." Yveltal hissed at the water dark type, who had his arms folded.

Spectre chuckled and nodded at Greninja. A water like tornado formed around him and once it stopped Greninja had changed. He now was more physically built, looked more human, the side of his head looked like hair and he had a giant water shuriken on his back.

"Excellent job Yveltal, you pissed him off and now he is Battle-bond Greninja!" Spectre told them all.

"I thought it was Ash-Greninja?" Rayquaza asked.

"Same thing. And by the way, big blue and scary has a speed stat total of 132 so… GG" Marshadow told them all.

"Anywho, Greninja will use water gun which will probably be the most painful blast of water you will ever get! IF you are somehow still alive, you gotta help him find players in the opposite team of you! You got a 15-minute head start! Once the siren rings, the hour starts! GO!" Spectre yelled as the legends disbanded in different directions.

* * *

 **000**

" **Great… I know this hunt isn't serious. But first Oliver then Wraith and now a Greninja that works for Spectre. Can't we have like an arts and crafts challenge? PLEASE! Something that doesn't involve running and fearing for your life!" Darkrai complained.**

 **000**

" **So… I'm not the fastest of Pokemon. I think best option I have is to lay low." Groudon admitted.**

 **000**

" **Author never said anything about the ocean. I'll just swim to the bottom of the ocean, wait an hour and boom! One player for Team Sun." Kyorge told the camera.**

 **000**

* * *

"Alright. I remember a cave somewhere near the mountain during the first challenge." Reshiram told Mew and Reshiram.

"And what if that freaky Greninja find us?" Shaymin snapped slightly.

"We are fucked then!" Reshiram snapped back at her.

Shaymin snickered at this.

Mew meanwhile, was playing with a flower she found.

"Mew. Stop ripping the petals off! Its making a trail!" Shaymin snapped.

"What?" Mew complained.

"Yeah it is." A new male voice called out.

The three girls jumped and turned to only find Groudon and Zekrom.

"Oh. It's just you two." Reshiram moaned at the sight of annoyance.

"Hi to you to sis." Zekrom muttered as Reshiram rolled her eyes.

"So this cave will last us the whole hour huh?" Groudon smirked.

Reshiram gasped at this.

"H-how do you know!?" Reshiram yelled, gaining shh's from everyone there.

"You talk loud." Groudon said bluntly. "Come on Zek! Let's g- "

Groudon stopped talking and looked up at a glaring Greninja as did everyone else.

"15 minutes up already?" Groudon asked nervously.

Greninja nodded.

"Damn. That sucks…" Groudon muttered.

"RUN!" he shouted as he, Zekrom and Reshiram fled with Greninja chasing them.

"HEY! You forgot about someone!" Shaymin shouted. "Fucking dicks." She muttered before leaving Mew alone to her flower.

* * *

The two siblings managed to gain some ground from Greninja, but Groudon was tiring and fast.

He collapsed on the ground and rolled on to his back.

"(Puff) Holy shit…" he moaned.

Greninja jumped on his chest, to elevate himself higher and used water gun on the two dragons, getting them both. He landed on the ground and stood over Groudon.

"So… How bad is this going to hur-"Groudon asked but got half way before Greninja used water gun. Once he stopped, from point blank range, Groudon was left with nothing but bone.

"Holy shit…" the skeletal Groudon muttered.

* * *

Reshiram and Zekrom made their way to the eliminated section to gain flares so when they find someone, they can alert Greninja.

Over there already was Nihilego, Guzzlord, Zygarde and Mewtwo.

 **000**

" **Ok. Seeing Mewtwo their now, I don't feel as bad of getting out so early!" Zekrom confessed.**

 **000**

Xurkitree and Kartana were hiding up a tree and discussing their next move.

"Ok. If we lose, we vote out Articuno." Kartana suggested.

"Why her?" Xurkitree questioned.

"Do you not hear how she talks about us!?" The paper like beast hissed.

"Yeah. But we could get a real threat to us out like Mewtwo or Kyurem if we vote with the right people.

Kartana shook his head.

"Articuno is going to be the focus. You are either with me or not! And if you go with the second option, I'll get Articuno next time!" Kartana threatened.

Xurkitree sighed.

"Ok… What do you want me to do?"

"Heh perfect. Find someone else willing to vote her off." Kartana explained.

"I think I found the perfect mon." Xurkitree said while pointing towards two Pokemon.

"Well, one painful plastic surgery later…" Groudon moaned.

Greninja shook his head and walked forwards a bit faster to quickly scan the area.

Groudon was tired so he sat down just by the base of a large tree.

'Oh no…" Kartana muttered as Groudon slammed his back on the tree, making UB-03: Lightning and UB-4: blade fall out.

"Huh?" Groudon muttered as a burst of water come flowing to his legs. He turned around to see a flattened Xurkitree and Kartana.

"Ugh, my entire body is soaked…" Kartana moaned in pain.

"Hehe, that's what she said!" Groudon laughed as the two Ultra-Beasts got up.

Greninja climbed up a tree and instantly saw the purple wings of Lunala, who was talking to somebody.

From tree to tree, he got Lunala and Dialga.

* * *

 **000**

" **Damn this blasted frog!" Lunala shouted.**

 **000**

* * *

" _11 out so far with plenty still to be hunted down!"_ Spectre announced through a megaphone.

Darkrai and Rayquaza were hiding underneath one of the cabins.

"Ok, once the siren goes, we hit a hard left here and make a run for it!" Darkrai whispered.

Rayquaza nodded.

"He will most likely have some guarding the dock, so once we hit their, got barge our way through." Rayquaza added to the plan.

"So, we just chilling here then?" Darkrai asked.

Rayquaza nodded again.

"I mean, it isn't bad." Rayquaza confessed with the dirt being free of any rubbish or rocks.

"True."

Meanwhile, Tapu Koko was jumping from tree to tree.

He made an awkward jump and missed the tree landing right on Guzzlord.

"Guzzlord! Fetch Koko to blue Pokemon!" Kartana hissed at his fellow Ultra Beasts.

"NO! Guzzlord you and Tapu Koko are on the same team!" Lunala hissed at his teammate.

"Brgh?" the dragon blurted, unsure who to listen to.

It didn't matter as they were all pelted with water from Greninja.

Greninja finished their and signaled to everyone to line up on the wall.

Marshadow appeared.

"Ok. He doesn't speak so I'll translate. We have 30 minutes left before everyone runs for the docks! I need some of you guys to protect it!" Marshadow translated.

Mewtwo, Xurkitree and Zekrom went to the dock to look after it while everyone else spent wandering around.

Celesteela was sweating bricks as she was too slow and heavy to really gain any height so she was just moving from tree to tree to hide behind.

* * *

 **000**

" **OK! Weighing 999.9 KGS isn't easy!" Celesteela complained about her weight.**

 **000**

* * *

The Steel flying type gulped as she heard a crack next to her.

Celesteela turned her head and screamed slightly as Greninja used water gun on her.

" _8 remain from Team Moon while Team Sun has 9 left! Final 25 minutes!"_ Spectre announced through the megaphone.

Giratina and Latios decided to stick together through this one.

They had stayed close to the dock area but fled once they saw the eliminated starting to protect the dock.

"We gotta think of a way to get past them." Latios said to the renegade Pokemon.

Giratina thought about it and came up with a plan.

"Hey? Do you know which cabin is Azelfs?" he asked the eon Pokemon.

"Uh. I think so, why?" Latios muttered.

"Surely she would have brought some sort of smoke bomb with her! Use that to blind the guards!" Giratina told him.

The two dragons made their way to camp where they watched Necrozma get drowned in a water gun from Greninja.

Latios looked both ways before nodding at Giratina.

"Let's go!"

The two broke into the terrorist's house and saw all the violent weapons she had. Latios closed the door as they carefully looked around.

Latios opened a draw and grinned.

"Found them!" he called out, holding a smoke bomb up.

As soon as they got outside, Greninja was waiting for them.

"You saw us before, didn't you?" Giratina muttered.

Greninja nodded and used water gun on the duo. Due to the blast of water, Latios lost grip of the smoke bomb, which landed on the ground next to the cabin. Ironically, the cabin next to them was were Darkrai and Rayquaza were hiding, with the duo hearing and seeing everything.

Darkrai mouthed to Rayquaza 'we got to get that smoke bomb'.

Rayquaza nodded frantically as he kept an eye on Greninja as he escorted Giratina and Latios back.

Darkrai reached out and snatched the bomb.

* * *

 **000**

" **I have an idea what we could do with this but I think I won't be very popular with the other team." Darkrai admitted,**

 **000**

* * *

Greninja looked at the mountains, an area he was yet to explorer. He looked at the official clock and saw there was ten minutes left.

He shook off the time and zoomed towards the mountains.

Looking up, he could see some activity up their but decided to go an alternative way.

"Ok. Solgaleo. If we are too lose, I say we keep it going and go for the Ultra-Beasts." Xerneas suggested.

"We should keep options open." Solgaleo confessed.

Latias glared at him.

"We don't know who is willing to betray us." The sun lion confessed. "I reckon Zekrom."

"WHAT!? Why!?" Latias yelled.

Solgaleo glared at her.

"As your team captain, I command you to vote with me tonight. Zekrom is too much of a threat with both is physical presence and mental ability!" Solgaleo roared.

Latias growled at him before dropping it.

* * *

 **000**

" **When I first met Solgaleo and Lunala, I really like them. But now, Solgaleo is just like the rest of the Ultra-Beasts. Stuck up pieces of shit! He thinks is so in control!"**

 **000**

* * *

"Wait shh! Do you hear that?" Xerneas muttered as it sounded like a panting noise.

"(Pant)(pant) *cough* OHH my god! I need to lay off the cookies!" Shaymin complained as she climbed up the mountain, getting to the flat surface and rolling on her back.

"Uh Shaymin?" Latias muttered to the Sinnoh Pokemon.

Shaymin looked up and groaned.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she screamed.

"Keep it down you filthy Moon dweller. You might notify Greninja!" Solgaleo roared.

"When I get an innovative idea, 'go hide up at the mountain'. Someone is already… here…" Shaymin complained aggressively only to stop.

"And give me a good reason why not to push you back down?" Solgaleo told her.

"Because… Because… BECAUSE HE IS UP THERE!" Shaymin screamed.

The three members of Team Sun looked up as Greninja grabbed his water Shuriken on his back and threw it into the ground, creating a giant wave, scooping the four up and eliminating them like that.

Greninja formed a new one and was pleased at his capture.

 **WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!**

Greninja was startled at first but soon realized that was the siren.

He looked down at the four he just eliminated and saw a figure run right past them.

Greninja jumped down and began pursuit.

" _TIME IS UP! Remaining legends make your way to the dock!"_

Darkrai and Rayquaza got out from under the cabin.

"Go! Go! GO!" Darkrai called as they made the sharp left as planned with the smoke bomb in his hand.

Mewtwo, Xurkitree and Zekrom protected the entrance of the dock.

The water began to ripple as the trio turned and saw Kyogre burst out of the water and land on the dock.

"One player to Team Sun!" Spectre announced.

While stunned by Kyogre's appearance onto the dock, Azelf zoomed right past them.

"Each team now has one player safe! One all!" Spectre continued to commentate.

Greninja and Kyurem came out of the bush rolling and on to the beach where he personally pelted Kyurem with water Shuriken.

"Get… Off ME!" Yveltal yelled as Guzzlord was sitting on him. The originally managed to hold him down and placed the fat Ultra Beast on top. Greninja quickly splashed him in the face.

He turned to the dock to see Deoxys jump over the trio to give Team Sun the advantage.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw both Arceus and Articuno rushing towards the dock but also from another direction was Darkrai and Rayquaza.

Greninja dashed for it, aiming to take one of them out.

Darkrai turned his head to see Greninja and the two girls from the other team.

He looked down on the bomb and nodded at it.

Darkrai pulled the pin and threw it over near Arceus and Articuno, exploding once it hit the ground.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Articuno yelled, slapping Arceus a few times.

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" Arceus yelled back as the girl were drowned with water.

The two boys pushed their way through the stunned trio of guards to give Team Moon the lead 3 to 2.

There was a box on the dock with a loose lid. The lid opened and Mew popped out.

"Hiya!" she called out.

"And that is game! Team Moon win with 4 players home safe to Team Suns 2 in Azelf and Deoxys!" Marshadow announced as the members of Team Sun celebrated, rushing on to the dock to cheer with the four.

"Dammit! It's all your fault Ultra-Beasts!" Articuno moaned.

"WOAH! HOW IS THIS OUR FAULT!" Kartana yelled at the girl before floating off with Xurkitree.

"I'll see you later tonight, Team Sun!" Spectre said waving.

* * *

Everyone spent the rest of the day relaxing, until it was time for elimination.

"I'm voting Solgaleo." Latias confessed to Rayquaza.

"Woah. Big call voting on the captain! Don't you think that is a bit dangerous!" Rayquaza questioned.

"Please Ray. He is up there for the biggest ego! He plans to get rid of Zekrom." Latias told the dragon flying type, who looked surprised.

"Zekrom really?" Rayquaza said surprised.

Latias nodded.

"The Ultra Beasts are having their own little feud in the team with other teammates." Latias told him.

"Well, just play safe. Ok?"

"You got this mummy!" their daughter Tia said happily.

Latias gave a soft smile and hugged her daughter.

Kartana floated over to where Zekrom was relaxing.

"Zekrom." Kartana said sternly.

"Oh, sup." Zekrom replied.

Kartana hesitated at first but soon shook it off.

"We need you to help me and Xurkitree get Articuno off!" Kartana confessed.

Zekrom gave him a look.

"Why her?"

"She plans to take all the Ultra-Beasts down and we overheard her with a few others saying they were voting Xurkitree off!" Kartana lied.

Zekrom looked away for a moment.

"Ok…"

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **000**

" **Too easy." Kartana said with a smirk. "I vote Articuno."**

 **000**

" **Sorry Solgaleo. Captain or not." Latias told the camera.**

 **000**

" **Kartana is the next Ultra-Beast to get the boot!" Articuno laughed.**

 **000**

" **Arceus. Sooner, she is out, the sooner I can blow more things up with the bombs I bought. Ironic, they were used against my team today." Azelf said.**

 **000**

* * *

Team Sun waited in the area as Spectre was waiting as well but Marshadow was nowhere in sight.

To the team's surprise, The Pokemon of Team Moon walked around the corner.

"What are they doing here!?" Groudon moaned.

"I invited them to watch." Spectre said with a sly smirk. "I reckon they need to see what is about to happen."

Nobody knew what Spectre was on about but Marshadow soon appeared.

However, he had two pieces of paper instead of the normal one.

Spectre removed the tray lid to reveal 14 marshmallows.

"Well, Team Sun. Two in a row, rough." Spectre told them with a smirk.

"What is going here?" Xerneas questioned.

"Do you want to tell or shall I?" Marshadow asked Spectre.

"Go for it."

Marshadow turned to them grinning.

"Remember what I said earlier? Better hope you have good friends in your team and If you think you have made some enemies, best hope your team doesn't lose! Let's just say, I was being serious!" Marshadow announced.

"I don't like this at all…" Arceus whispered to Xerneas.

"You see! The reason why we had you vote instead of the viewers was to add some flare! When we read the results out, we will also reveal who voted for who!" Marshadow said with an evil laugh.

Many of the legends mouths dropped, all in shock par Deoxys and Nihilego.

"No way that just happen…" Giratina whispered to Darkrai who had his hand over were a mouth would be.

Lunala was grinning as he could see the suffering on the face Solgaleo.

* * *

 **000**

" **Crap…" Latias said shakily, sweating heavily.**

 **000**

* * *

"SO! Let's get started! Xerneas, Latias, Groudon somehow, Kyurem, Necrozma and Xurkitree are all safe with no votes!" Marshadow announced.

Zekrom's eyes widened as he heard that Xurkitree had no votes. He turned to a smirking Kartana, for then Zekrom realised what he had done.

"Mewtwo. Arceus voted against you but you are safe." Spectre told him. Mewtwo shrugged it off.

"Zygarde, your single vote came from Xerneas but you are safe!" Marshadow announced this time.

"Kartana, you fight for another day with only getting one vote from Articuno." Spectre said.

"Go figures." Kartana muttered.

Solgaleo, Zekrom, Arceus, Azelf and Articuno were all that remained.

"Zekrom." Marshadow started as Zekrom sat uncomfortable in his seat. "Is safe with the one voting coming from Solgaleo."

Zekrom sighed as Solgaleo watched him walk over to the marshmallow.

* * *

 **000**

" **So… neither Xerneas or Latias followed me. They will pay." Solgaleo muttered.**

 **000**

* * *

"Our favourite terrorist got two votes from Necrozma and Zygarde. But is still safe." Spectre told everyone.

Solgaleo glared at his team, disgusted he was in the bottom three.

"Solgaleo, Arceus and Articuno. Wow, what a bottom three. About to be two because Solgaleo is safe, only getting two votes from Mewtwo and Latias!" Spectre announced.

The Sun lion eyes widened and turned quickly to a nervous Latias.

"Arceus and Articuno. Bottom two. Let's make this interesting… I'll read off each vote one by one till the one that breaks the tie."

Arceus nodded while Articuno looked concerned.

"Arceus, one vote from Azelf."

"Articuno, one vote from Zekrom."

The bird of Kanto glared at Zekrom who mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

"Arceus. Two votes from Azelf and Deoxys."

Arceus kept a straight face. Giratina sat nervously, worried that she would be eliminated.

"Articuno. Two votes from Zekrom and Xurkitree."

"Typical Ultra-Beast." Articuno muttered.

"Arceus. Three votes from Azelf, Deoxys and Kyurem."

She gritted her teeth in anger. It would be those three to vote against her.

"Articuno. Three votes from Zekrom, Xurkitree and Groudon."

"One vote remains. And the third person votes off is!" Marshadow started.

Kartana started to laugh.

"Sorry Articuno. Next time, keep your mouth shut!" the paper like Pokemon taunted.

"Articuno received 4 votes from Zekrom, Xurkitree, Groudon and Kartana to Arceus's 3. Articuno you have been eliminated!" Spectre announced.

"WHAT!? NO! NO!" Articuno whaled.

"Greninja, if you wouldn't mind escorting our friend to the dock of degenerates?" Spectre told the ninja Pokemon.

Greninja dragged the bird on to the boat as it sailed away into the portal back to the hall of origins.

Zekrom approached Kartana.

"You lied to me! Xurkitree was never in trouble, was he?" Zekrom asked angrily.

"Listen. We got rid of a weak link. Next time, we will win." Kartana assured before going away.

* * *

 **000**

" **Heh. Me and Xurkitree was always voting for the bird while Groudon voted on her without my influence. Zekrom walked right in without suspecting a thing! He needs to know his place otherwise he will be next!" Kartana laughed at the camera.**

 **000**

* * *

 _Authors note: Yay. I've had this done for a while now but wanted to finish newest chapter of SM first but Ive been really sick._

 _SO no voting for this chapter instead the legends voted which I'll get to shortly._

 _How I pick what team loses. I place the remaining names on a random wheel spinner the last name remaining is the team that loses. While for this, i did the voting but selecting out of a hat before started writing._

 _So that is three down now. Latias has made an enemy in her captain. Kartana makes some plays. Guzzlord is still a useless as ever and Marshshadow still needs to be released to the public already_

 _So yeah. Till next time!_


	5. Episode 4 - The deadliest course

**LEGENDS VS SURVIVOR: Episode 4 - The deadliest course you'll ever see.**

* * *

 **000**

" **So, heard from Zekrom that Kartana managed to manipulate him into voting off Articuno. Clever play. He is a threat sure, but already playing the manipulation game this early into the game? Pfft!" Reshiram laughed.**

 **000**

Nihilego, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela and Guzzlord were in a secluded area with a fire going.

"Alright. By now, I'm sure Zekrom has told what I did to him." Kartana confessed.

"You just painted a giant target on your back." Celesteela told him.

"You think I didn't already know that? Ugh." Kartana hissed.

"Brrrgh!" Guzzlord burped.

"Why care when it will mean nothing in the end." Nihilego told them.

"Why did you even call us here in the first place?" Celesteela asked the paper like Pokemon.

"Form a inter team alliance."

"To save your arse when it comes to elimination?" she responded.

Kartana grunted.

"Listen, the bulk hate our guts. We gotta stick together. Now let's talk threats." Kartana told everyone.

"Well, winning the last two, I've noticed Darkrai and Rayquaza have been two of the more successful members of the group…" Celesteela told.

"Yes… Azelf appears to be the MVP in outside of me and Xurkitree." Kartana explained.

"How about weak links?" Xurkitree asked.

"Hmm, Shaymin is fat and slow and just complains about everything." Celesteela told them all.

"Brgh?" Guzzlord blurted.

"No Guzzlord, we can't have fried Magikarp tonight…"

"Arceus was close, but I think she just had a bad run." Xurkitree confessed.

They continued to talk for about another hour. However, they didn't realise a certain little terrorist was watching and listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

 **000**

" **Heh, I struck gold. I was going out far to go test some explosives I made up to see the effects, but I got more than I wanted. Glad they see me as a threat but that in a way isn't good either." Azelf told the camera. "Luckily for me, I got it all recorded!" she grinned, holding up a phone and played the conversation, laughing evilly.**

 **000**

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Challenge time!" Marshadow yelled out as everyone left their cabins.

Mewtwo's was nearly in pieces due to Marshadow waking him up in the mornings and Mew intruding whenever she gets the chance.

"So Team Sun had some interesting reveals in the last elimination, getting to see who is buddy buddy with each other." Spectre announced. Latias shifted herself nervously as Solgaleo glared at her.

"Righto! While you nerds were asleep! Marshadow, myself and the thousand Alolan ratatta interns we hire built something special last night!" Spectre told everyone.

"This is not going to end well…" Giratina groaned.

"Everyone to the beach!" Marshadow shouted, disappearing.

There was an awkward silence but Darkrai and Xerneas were the first to leave for the beach as everyone followed.

When the beach came into sight, the legends were in awe at what they were looking at.

It was a giant obstacle course, about 10 meters into the air.

"Jesus…" Rayquaza said out loud.

"Ok! So, as you can see we have an obstacle course. Pretty self-explanatory, first team to have all their members fall into the water loses and goes to elimination!" Marshadow explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Groudon muttered. He was getting slightly better at swimming.

"Oh? Did we forget to mention that the water is filled with the most deadliest water type Pokémon we could find? For example, Sharpedo, Wishiwashi school form etc." Marshadow continued.

Everyone glared at Groudon.

"And the obstacles get progressively harder. Each team will start on one side and in the centre, is paddles to knock off the other team! Good luck!" Spectre told all of them as the two teams split to their sides.

* * *

 **000**

" **Okay, a few hits, a fall into deadly waters and potential elimination. Can't be that bad, now can it?" Lunala said.**

 **000**

* * *

Each side was stationed at their retrospective sides. Spectre, Marshadow and Tia were stationed in a tower.

"HEY! What are you doing with my daughter!" Latias demanded.

"Oh, Tia will be assisting us with the distractions!" Spectre told them.

Latias face turned from semi-cheery to down straight mortified.

"Ok team Moon! We are going to make it three in a row! Hopefully, Solgaleo will get it this team round!" Lunala announced to the team.

On the other side of the obstacle course…

"Ok guys, sure we have lost the last two and aren't exactly close with each other." Arceus tried to talk, but we silenced by Solgaleo.

"We get those paddles and smack them off!" Solgaleo announced.

"I don't have hands and I'm made of paper! How am I meant to pick up a paddle!" Kartana complained.

"Use your imagination." Solgaleo grunted.

* * *

 **000**

" **Ohoo! Solgaleo better watch how he talks to me!" Kartana hissed.**

 **000**

* * *

"Ok Interns! Release the carnivores!" Spectre said into the walkie talkie.

He heard a few screams. He looked over to the side to see the deadly water pokemon be released. But also saw a few bodies and pieces of bodies of the Alolan ratatta's.

"What's wrong Mister Spectre?" Tia asked.

"Uh, don't worry about it kid. Just get ready to hit mummy and daddy with this goo!" Spectre said nervously to the kid.

"Okay!" she said skipping over the goo gun as Marshadow looked over the side at the corpses.

"Oh dear." Marshadow muttered.

"It's fine, we can get some more." Spectre told him as he walked over to the guns filled with things to interfere with the challenge. "Okay Legends! Have fun!"

"Burn…" Azelf muttered.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Marshadow shouted as a hooter went off.

Nihilego fell into the water straight away before anyone else moved.

* * *

 **000**

" **Fucking nihilistic bitch!" Shaymin screamed.**

 **000**

* * *

Most of the legends hesitated at first, due to how unstable the platform looked, most likely like that on purpose. However, Tapu Koko was the first to really make an impact.

"Shit! That retarded bird thing is making progress!" Mewtwo cursed as he jumped from the start to the next platform, followed by Zekrom and Arceus.

Guzzlord tried making the jump, but failed. He fell into the water with the Sharpedos all screaming in fear of being crushed. They moved as the Ultra Beast made contact with the water. Due to the collision, the obstacle course shook a bit as legends that had actually moved found it difficult to stay where they were.

Tapu Koko lead the charge for Team Moon with Rayquaza and Latios not to far behind while Mewtwo, Zekrom and Arceus were also making the same progress. With the course being a mirror to each side, the trio's faced against swinging bags with sharp spikes piercing off them, with only small platforms to jump from.

"Two manky hookers and a racist dwarf. I think I'm heading home! _– Brendan Gleeson_ " Tapu Koko blurted out.

* * *

 **000**

" **The fact Tapu Koko only speaks in quotes is just sheer annoying… I mean! Two hookers and a racist dwarf! What does that have to do with an obstacle course?!" Latios moaned, rubbing the side of his head.**

 **000**

* * *

Solgaleo had managed to catch up with his team and simply jumped through the swing spike bags.

Mewtwo's jaw dropped and eventually growled.

Solgaleo however didn't continue on.

"What is he doing?" Spectre asked Marshadow.

"Dunno. Lets leave him and see what he plays at. Could bring in views!" Marshadow laughed.

"Nice! Hey Tia! You can start firing the goo cannon now!" Spectre told the young girl.

"Yay!" she squealed, holding down the trigger and firing some strange acidic goo randomly over the course. "Daddy! Catch!"

Rayquaza's eyes widened as his young daughter fired straight at him with the goo hitting him in the side. It was extremely sticky and was flowing down his side.

"This is gross…" he moaned as he was hit again but in the head. Due to the goo being so acidic, it burnt his eyes with him screaming in pain, falling off in the process.

"Opps…" Tia muttered to herself.

"No! That was good! Good girl!" Marshadow told her. "Do it again!"

"Okay!" Tia said innocently, now aiming at her mother.

Latias made it past the swinging spike bags only to find a glaring Solgaleo.

"What!" Latias snapped.

"You voted for me last time!" Solgaleo hissed at her. The eon Pokemon rolled her eyes.

"Can we worry about that later and focus on the challenge!?" Latias told him.

"It can wait. This is for voting for me!" Solgaleo roared approached Latias, about to shove her off the side.

"Uh, Kartana? Should we stop him?" Xurkitree asked his fellow Ultra Beast.

"Nah. If he is dumb enough to touch Latias, he has the whole camp on him. Meaning he will be an easy target to get rid of." Kartana explained.

"Oh…"

As Solgaleo was making the movement to shove the girl off the side, he was covered in green goo. Like Rayquaza, it got in his eyes and were burning like a bitch. The lion began to thrash around as he smacked Latias off and eventually wobbled off the side himself as the two Ultra Beasts stood and watch with the rest of the team making progress.

"Huh. Well. That was eventful…" Kartana said sarcastically as the duo heard the two being attacked by the water Pokemon Spectre and Marshadow released into the waters below.

Lunala was laughing as she watched Solgaleo be assaulted.

* * *

 **000**

" **OH! I do wish I had a camera on me at the time. But then remembered we are surrounded by camera's! Hahahaha!" Lunala laughed.**

 **000**

* * *

And while laughing, a giant flaming boulder was shot in the air and hit her directly off to suffer the same fate as Solgaleo.

"And I've come to the realisation that both of the team captains are fucking idiots!" Azelf grumbled to herself as she climbed a wall with punching bags firing out of the wall.

"Yeah. NO HANDS!" Shaymin shouted.

"Then be useful and be a distraction so we don't get hit!" Reshiram yelled at the Sinnoh Pokemon.

"Yeah no!" Shaymin snapped.

Reshiram was sick of her complaining. She jumped back to the platform behind her and approached Shaymin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shaymin asked.

Reshiram swatted Shaymin off to the side as she crashed into the water.

"RESHIRAM! What did you do that for!?" Dialga yelled at the vast white Pokemon.

"One, she was a waste of space on these tiny ass platforms. Two, she was giving me a headache." Reshiram told Dialga as she began to climb the wall again.

"That's no reason to hit her off! She was our teammate!" Dialga argued.

"Yeah and what was she doing to contribute to the team? Being in the way that's what! We need to get to the center and get those paddles so I can beat Zekrom and Kyurems arse!" Reshiram hissed as she climbed over the wall.

* * *

 **000**

" **Probably that time of the month for her." Dialga confessed. "Oh wait, it's Reshiram. That's how she always is! And it's getting on my nerve!"**

 **000**

* * *

Zygarde tried to slither over the wall but was hit by a beach ball that was on fire. The order Pokemon fell into the water and sank straight to the bottom.

The competitors that had made it over the punching wall were now facing platforms again but this time with soap rubbed all over it and turning around as well. To the sides of them were pipes.

Groudon, who had done well to made it this far, tried to make the first jump. But sadly, he got on but slipped instantly, failing to grab on to the platform as he fell into the sea.

Likewise, over on the team Moon side, Celesteela tried to make the jump but failed.

"Hmm, after this, they only have one more obstacle before the paddles. Shall we step the pace?" Marshadow asked Spectre.

"Go for it."

Xerneas, Necrozma and Xurkitree were on the slippery platforms making slowly but steady progress. As for on the other side, Reshiram and Latios were at about the same point.

Suddenly, the platforms began to bounce up and down, shaking side to side as well.

"Wh-what's happ- ahhhh!" Xerneas cried but eventually fell off the platform with her two mates joining her. While falling, they saw Reshiram and Latios fall to the same fate.

"Team Sun are with 7 players as is Team Moon! Keep moving otherwise it's just gunna get worse!" Spectre said through a megaphone as Tia began to shoot more goo on to the course.

"There is 7 of them and 7 of us! Worst case scenario is that its 7 vs 7 battle!" Arceus shouted to the remain members of Team Sun as Mewtwo was the first to make it across.

Mewtwo looked up to the see a large trampoline and then a net. On the other side of the net was the centre of the course with a pile of paddle stack upon each other.

He made a leap on to the trampoline and launched himself towards the net. However, as he was in the air, Mewtwo was hit in the side by the goo.

"Yay! Got one!" Tia celebrated.

The two hosts lost interest in turning platforms and left that alone to allow remaining competitors to get to the trampoline.

Everyone got across and there was a burst of outrage.

"I HAVE NO HANDS! How the fuck am I meant to grab on to this!" Kyogre roared.

"Like I've said. Your problem." Spectre said through the megaphone.

Kyogre growled as she jumped but simply flopped into the ocean. Being the creator and the ruler of the seas, the Sharpedo's avoided her as they didn't want to piss of their goddess.

Proving to be the worse obstacle of them all, the net jump claimed a lot of victims. Like Kyogre, Dialga, Arceus and Yveltal fell due to not having hands to lift themselves up and over. Kyurem did, but due to the size of his arms and then compared to the rest of his body, it was too much weight. It only really occurred to him if he had of transformed it would have made life easier.

Azelf however, was the first to make it into the centre. She displayed her signature evil grin as she grabbed a paddle and twirled it in her hands.

Mew was the next and the first for Team Moon.

"Hi Aze- AHHHH!" Mew started to greet the terrorist only to be smacked off the side by Azelf.

"OH! That felt SO good!" Azelf purred straight after hitting Mew off. However, whilst purring Tapu Koko jumped on her and restrained her down. Giratina and Darkrai, the other two remaining members of Team Moon made their way over.

Giratina being in his origin form used his tendrils and wrapped it around 4 paddles.

"ONE PER POKEMON. THANK YOU!" Spectre yelled through the megaphone as everyone (with hands) covered their ears.

Azelf used this opportunity to headbutt Tapu Koko, resulting in him letting go and stumbling back.

"Tia, set the goo gun to overdrive for real entertainment!" Spectre told Rayquaza's daughter.

"Okay Mister Spectre."

The goo gun Tia was controlling was firing rapidly.

Azelf ran towards Tapu Koko but both of them were knocked off by the onslaught of goo.

Kartana tried to pick up the paddle but being made of paper, it was just too heavy for him. Giratina saw this and rushed over and blew on him. He floated off to the side against his will, screaming threats at Giratina.

It was now a standoff between Zekrom and Deoxys vs Giratina and Darkrai, with all four having a paddle in hand.

"We can do this the easy way by you two stepping off to the side." Deoxys taunted.

"Not happening Deoxys!" Giratina hissed as the DNA Pokemon rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Zekrom get Darkrai, I got snake boy." Deoxys told the Unova legend.

"Shit." Darkrai cursed as Zekrom charged right at him with one of the paddles as Deoxys and Giratina hit one another repeatedly.

"Come on Zek!" Darkrai pleaded, judging the swats from Zekrom.

"Sorry Darkrai." Zekrom muttered as he slammed the paddle into Darkrai, but failing to hit him off.

"Urgh…" Darkrai moaned.

Tia was firing goo on to the obstacle course on overdrive when she saw that their was higher setting known as 'insanely epic'.

"This sounds cool." She said, turning to knob to the setting.

The gun began to shake as it spewed goo at high speeds, with the young girl losing control.

Deoxys had Giratina pinned down to the edge. The Hoenn native slammed his paddle into his face and kicked him off, smirking as he turned around to see if Zekrom was successful.

Zekrom was charging at Darkrai, who was dazed, but the deep black didn't know he was faking it. Just at the right time, Darkrai quickly moved out of the way with Zekrom slipping on some goo in the process, giving Darkrai time to collect his paddle and knock the electric dragon type off.

Darkrai turned around to see a smirking Deoxys.

"What." Darkrai said broadly.

"Nothing…" Deoxys chuckled. "Here we are aga-"

The DNA Pokemon was going to do one of his usual taunts but they both heard a large piece of metal fall into the water.

"…What was that?" Deoxys asked as the whole course began to shake.

"What is going on up there?" Arceus asked, wrapped in bandages.

"No clue." Xerneas responded, concerned for her lover despite being on opposite teams.

"Mister Spectre! Mister Marshadow! I cant control it!" Tia whined as the two hosts walked over to see the setting of the gun was changed.

"Did you changed the gun setting?" Marshadow asked with a cross look.

"Uh… No…" Tia lied, learning from the best being uncle Groudon.

"… Oh, okay then." Marshadow said believing the lie fully.

The goo gun was aimed at the main pillar that was holding up the center, with the shot having such high pressure and with the goo also being acidic, the pillar was starting to break as the course gave a loud creaking sound.

Deoxys and Darkrai found it both hard to stand up as they looked over the edge to see all the hungry water Pokemon waiting for them.

"THAT'S IT!" Deoxys roared as the pillar collapsed completely. As the center tilted to the side, Deoxys shoved Darkrai off the side as the dark type fell with the psychic type right behind him as the whole course collapsed.

"AHHH!" Darkrai screamed as the Sharpedo's awaited their food.

But in the distance, there was a white sparkle. Somehow, defying all laws of physics, Bewear was running at high speeds on top of the water with the wave he created from the charge knocking the Sharpedo's away. He successfully caught Darkrai and continued to run off as Deoxys fell into the sea. Everybody just watched the bear run off as Spectre, Marshadow and Tia (who ran over to her parents) appeared.

"Well, that was eventful. So, since Darkrai never actually landed in the water, that means Team Moon wins. Again." Spectre announced as the members of Team Moon celebrated.

"WHAT! How is that fair!? That crazy Bewear just ran off with Darkrai!" Solgaleo complained.

"Because Darkrai never fell into the water. That's how." Marshadow explained. "Everyone back to camp and Team Sun, get ready for elimination!"

* * *

 _Episode 4 is here and Team Sun face another elimination! **The poll is up and it is Open SO GO VOTE!**_

 _Other than that not much else to say._

 _So yah, Review, suggest or PM me. Spectre out_


End file.
